


糖果《破绽》

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 扮猪吃老虎的故事吧（？）不得不说，我究竟写了什么自己都记不住了......





	糖果《破绽》

**Author's Note:**

> 扮猪吃老虎的故事吧（？）  
> 不得不说，我究竟写了什么自己都记不住了......

爱你处处是破绽

-

“你弹给我听。”

光脚坐在地毯上的人手指轻轻翻动了几页乐谱，并不在意自己点中了哪支曲，直接往闵玧其的方向推去。

闵玧其弯下腰，伸手把乐谱拿起来看了看，什么都没说就开始了再次演奏。

这份所谓的钢琴家教工作是学妹介绍的。一开始闵玧其不打算答应，无奈欠对方一个人情，只能硬着头皮把事情接下来。

这份工作工资开的很高，虽然上课的地方在距离学校很远的别墅区，但首堂课结束以后对方就安排了汽车接送，所以路程并不是问题。真要说起来，唯一让闵玧其头痛的还是自己要教的这个学生。

其实对方很安静也很聪明，甚至不是他之前想象中的那种无法无天的二世祖，可既然是来当老师的，怎么每次都变成自己的独奏会呢？关于这一点闵玧其也跟学妹吐槽过，学妹笑嘻嘻地往他碗里夹菜，“有钱人的臭毛病是挺多的，又不是不给你钱，你就忍着呗。”

倒也不是臭毛病吧，反正不当家教他也是准备去酒店餐厅找兼职的，在哪儿弹都一样......闵玧其无奈地撇撇嘴，抓着啤酒瓶喝了一口。要怪也只能怪自己每次都没办法拒绝对方的要求。

-

“好困啊。”

乐曲弹奏到第二小节的时候田柾国突然打了个哈欠。闵玧其下意识地停下了手中的动作，现在是气候正好的五月，这间房的窗户正对着楼下的花圃，每次起风的时候都会带着那些混合在一起的花香往房间里输送。

“你要睡吗？”闵玧其扭过头去看他，男孩穿着一整套白色的睡衣，揉完眼睛就直勾勾地盯着闵玧其。

“就在这里睡可以吗？”田柾国歪着头笑，“我懒得回房间了，玧其哥。”

这是你的家，要在哪里睡还不是你说了算。闵玧其嘴巴动了动，最后只能再一次表示自己的抗议，“是老师。”

“嗯？”田柾国一愣，“你刚才说什么？”

闵玧其清清嗓子，“下一次叫我老师。”关于这一点他已经纠正过对方很多次，明明第一次见面的时候还是恭恭敬敬地一口一个老师，后来不知对方是如何得知自己的年纪只大了不到四岁，老师这个称呼就再也没有出现过了。当然，自己年长几岁被叫哥也没什么，可闵玧其怕被那个总是一脸阴郁的管家听去，到时候借故扣押工资就不太好了。

“那下一次再说吧。”田柾国起身去旁边取了一个靠垫，然后拍了拍自己身边的空地，“过来陪我睡。”

闵玧其在心里默默叹气，叹完气还是乖乖地把椅子移开，走到对方旁边坐下。所谓的陪睡不过是把大腿借给对方枕，这已经是这个月的第三次。田柾国很快在他大腿上找到最舒服的姿势，双腿夹着靠垫很快就进入了梦乡。

这样真能睡的很好吗？

闵玧其盯着田柾国长长的睫毛发了会儿呆，接着轻手轻脚地摸出手机，戴上耳机开始听歌。

-

醒来的时候发现田柾国转了个身，右手环在自己的腰上，睡得满脸通红。闵玧其不敢动，无奈刚才自己也跟着打了一会儿瞌睡现在浑身僵硬，光是扭头都能感觉到关节在发出响声。他试着抬起手揉自己的脖子，手刚刚摸到后颈，睡在腿上的人就慢悠悠地睁开了眼睛。

田柾国眼睛大，刚睡醒的时候还带着那么些朦胧的水光，对上视线实在很要命。闵玧其不自在地转过头，“我弄醒你了？”

“没有。”田柾国摇摇头，大概是睡饱了让他很满意，笑容挂在脸上又就着那个姿势搂了搂闵玧其的腰。“你用的什么香水？真好闻。”

闵玧其身体更僵硬了，他能感觉对方的鼻息就在自己的小腹周围，要是不小心再往下一点那可就......“我忘记了，都是随便喷的。”

田柾国右手手指轻轻抓住闵玧其的衣服， 左手撑着地毯坐起来。他的个头要矮一些，凑近过去也要稍稍仰头才能和闵玧其平视。田柾国凑近又凑近，然后再一次抱住闵玧其，脑袋靠在对方的肩膀使劲蹭了蹭，“真的很好闻。”

“我去趟洗手间。”闵玧其推开他，脸上是不自然的神色。

田柾国点点头，看着对方推门离开的背影小声地说了一句胆小鬼。

-

闵玧其每周休息日过来，课程是从下午两点到六点，每周一共八个小时。除开去洗手间，其余时候他都只待在这间应该算是书房的房间。房间里除了靠窗的那一面，其余几面墙都是摆满了书的书架。如果不是这架钢琴和为了方便田柾国坐下而随处铺设的地毯，这个房间看起来实在是很压抑。

今天他走进房间的时候田柾国坐在窗台上，一脸忧愁地看向楼下的花。“玧其哥，你说，雨点那么大，它们会痛吗？”

闵玧其脱掉鞋，带上门，走到了窗边跟着田柾国一起往下看，“怎么突然想到这个？”

田柾国抓住闵玧其的手指，掌心温度高的吓人。“它们很可怜。”

闵玧其被迫和他对视，“不要胡思乱想。”

田柾国眨眨眼，“玧其哥。”

“嗯？”

“我们今天一起看电影好不好？”

闵玧其还是第一次知道，原来书房的隔壁就是对方的卧室，他也是第一次在现实生活中见到墙壁上有机关，推过去就是另一间房的情况。

田柾国的房间比书房还要大，在这种阴雨天拉着窗帘基本就没什么光。闵玧其站在一边，看田柾国熟练地找出投影仪，又放下了大床对面墙上的幕布。

“来床上坐啊玧其哥。”田柾国把被子全部推去床角，笑着向闵玧其发出邀约。

“没关系，我坐在椅子上就可以。”闵玧其笑笑，“过来的时候淋了雨，我怕弄脏你的床。”

田柾国有点不高兴了。

他板着脸走到闵玧其面前，抓着他的手臂往床边拖，“我没觉得脏。”

闵玧其还是拒绝，摇着头试图把对方的手指掰开。没想到田柾国顺手抓过旁边桌子上的水杯往他身上倒，“这样可以了吗？衣服湿了，你可以去冲个澡，洗干净以后我们一起看电影。”

闵玧其被他弄得哭笑不得。“衣服干不了怎么办？一会儿我还要回去。”

田柾国面不改色地按了床头的一个键，很快就有人敲了敲门。“衣服脱给我，会有人处理的。”

闵玧其尴尬的要死，好在衬衫里面还有一件t恤。他把衬衫交给田柾国，实在闹不懂对方脑袋里在想什么。田柾国接了衣服便开了门，门外站着管家，“少爷，有什么吩咐？”

田柾国把衣服递出去，“洗干净烘干，走的时候他要穿。”

“是。”管家一句多余的话都没有，拿着闵玧其那件衣服转身离开。

-

冲过澡是要清爽许多。

闵玧其穿着自己的T恤，下面是一条对方的运动裤。之前的牛仔裤也没能幸免于难，沾上了一些水。闵玧其把裤子搭在板凳上，小心翼翼地坐到了田柾国身边。

“前面没什么关键剧情。”田柾国侧头看了一眼闵玧其，“所以我没等你。”

“没关系。”闵玧其看了一眼幕布，投影的效果不错，以后自己也可以弄上一个。

这是一部吸血鬼电影。

前面的半个多小时都是在讲述男主角的吸血鬼生涯，间或穿插一些血腥暴力的画面。闵玧其看出田柾国是有点害怕的，于是不动声色地凑过去拍了拍对方的肩膀，“别怕，都是假的。”没有说出口的是，这种低成本电影，真的没什么好看的，只要稍微留心，就能发现bug都是一堆堆的出现。

他的靠近给了田柾国极大的安慰，没一会儿对方就自觉缩进他的怀里，再出现什么恐怖画面干脆抓着他的手去挡眼睛。

闵玧其觉得好笑。

田柾国在他眼里就是个没长大的小朋友。虽然知道对方已经满了十七岁，但看起来还是稚气十足。不过他来上了三个月的课，除了田柾国、管家和负责接送的司机再没见过别的人。闵玧其不是八卦的人，但心中还是难免会好奇，既然田柾国是少爷，那老爷和夫人在哪儿？

“啊！”

走神的时候不知是错过了什么内容，闵玧其听到田柾国一声惊呼才重新把注意力移回面前的幕布。男主角遇到了一个人类女孩，第一次感受了爱情的存在，于是把对方约至舞会外的玫瑰园，想要亲吻对方。

田柾国突然按了暂停键，“玧其哥，你接过吻吗？” 

-

闵玧其当然接过吻。但冷不丁被田柾国这么一问他还是有点没反应过来。

怀里的人没什么耐心，又重复了一次问题。“你接过吻吗？”

闵玧其愣愣地点了点头。

“我没有，我想试试！”田柾国转过身，跪在闵玧其面前。他伸出手按住闵玧其的一边肩膀，“如果你不介意的话，可以跟我试一试吗？”

闵玧其第一反应是往后躲。

可他后面也没什么地方好躲，倒是给了田柾国空间继续往前，最后人是差不多趴在了他的胸口上才停下来。

“我不是讨厌你。”闵玧其连忙解释，“只是接吻这件事，一定要和喜欢的人。你不要为了自己的好奇心就随随便便……”剩下没说完的话被田柾国堵住了。

大概是两人这么折腾不小心碰到了播放键，投影仪的光影继续往幕布上投去，而背影音乐也适时地变得浪漫起来。

田柾国的嘴唇很软很软，贴上去以后就没有再动。闵玧其看着他的眼睛闭上又睁开，气急败坏的声音从贴在一起的嘴唇缝隙中流出。小孩儿红着脸，“不许看我！”

可是你好看啊……闵玧其没说话，老实地闭上眼睛。然后他感觉那两片唇移动了，像讨要吃食的小猫小狗似的在自己嘴巴周围来回舔。

姿势很奇怪。

为了方便田柾国坐，闵玧其一直是打开双腿的，可眼下这人扑了过来，就变成了自己夹着对方的暧昧姿势。

田柾国实在是好亲，闵玧其被他弄得痒痒，最后也不管不顾干脆捏着对方的下巴好好地言传身教了一次。

闵玧其知道田柾国很紧张，当彼此靠近了都能听到抑制不住的狂热心跳，因为他也一样，他也有点不能自持地屈腿，将人整个人环住，亲了又亲。

电影里的故事进行到哪里已经没人关心。田柾国的力气一丝丝逃走，然后再被勇气灌满。他搂住闵玧其的脖子，像是溺水的人抓住救生圈。他能察觉到，有什么东西在悄悄变化—“玧其哥，你摸摸我。”

-

他也并不是为了征求谁的同意。

田柾国喜欢死了这种贴碰在一起说话的感觉。他又不是傻子，两个人身体靠那么近哪能不知道对方已经有了反应。见闵玧其还没有动作，他干脆自己动手抓住对方的手往睡衣下面探。然而闵玧其的腿收拢了，“别闹，我怕弄疼你。”

“我不疼。”田柾国生气地说。

闵玧其亲亲他的耳垂，“我怕你疼。”

屏幕上的人类少女自愿成为吸血鬼的祭品，闭上眼睛把自己洁白光滑的脖颈祭出。

窗外的雨又下大了，田柾国的喘息在雨声中听不真切。闵玧其一只手轻揉抚摸少年颤抖的背脊，然后从背脊下滑到腰臀中凹陷的曲线，“嘘—呼吸，呼吸。”他没想到对方的反应会这么激烈，所以不得不停下来进行安抚工作。

抚摸能解亲吻的渴。

“好舒服......”田柾国的腿夹着闵玧其的，浑身上下只留有挂在脚踝处的睡裤。他故意没穿内裤，所以轻易便将自己全数托付给对方。

替别人做这种事始终是有点不习惯。

闵玧其不敢太用力也不敢太不用力，只能一边摆弄一边观察田柾国的反应。终于是用大拇指按着顶端反复打圈，田柾国绷直了身体，用手捂住嘴巴发泄在闵玧其手中。

即使这样，皱眉头的表情还是漂亮的。高潮结束后的意识空白，使他无意识地微张嘴巴躺平在床上喘气。

-

“少爷，你的电话。”

管家悄无声息地来到房门前，敲了敲门。

天色越来越暗，乌云也越压越低。

田柾国抬头看了一眼闵玧其，垂着眼眸把嘴里的东西暂时吐了出来。“我现在在忙。”

“打了几次了。”管家在门外回答。

“十分钟。”田柾国握住闵玧其那一根，“十分钟以后我回给他。”

闵玧其没问那个“他”是谁。

“只有十分钟，要抓紧时间了。”田柾国含着那根话也说不太清楚。他做的潦草，好几次都弄痛了闵玧其。“不然......”他按着闵玧其的膝盖站起来，然后直接张开腿骑到了对方身上。

闵玧其握住田柾国的腰，笑笑。“你做什么呢？”

田柾国双腿往前跪，正好卡在对方身体两侧，“想跟你做爱。”

从接吻到做爱的跨度已经很大了。

可事情发展到这一步继续扮演正人君子就显得过于无聊。闵玧其拨开对方汗湿以后贴在额头上的头发，“你不怕？”

“这样你不喜欢吗？”田柾国答非所问，搂着闵玧其开始动来动去。他抬起屁股前后晃动，每一次都轻轻摩擦过闵玧其翘在小腹前面的性器。

“十分钟不够的。”闵玧其摇摇头。他捏了捏对方的脸颊，然后凑上去亲了一下。“我抱你去洗一下。”

田柾国松开手，跳下床，“我自己去。”

“帮我拿一下衣服。”田柾国从浴室探出头来，抓过挂在一旁墙壁上的浴袍往身上裹。

“你要穿什么？”闵玧其拉开衣柜，“还是睡衣吗？”

田柾国又是光着脚从浴室里踩出来，走到闵玧其身后踮起脚闻了闻他的后颈，“现在你身上有我的味道了。”

-

从别墅离开的时候又坐上了那辆熟悉的车，但今天回去的路上还多了一个田柾国。闵玧其又穿回那件白衬衣，管家交还给他的时候那衣服甚至是已经熨烫过的。两个人坐上车了也没说话，田柾国身上是一套极其正式的西装，一脸专注地摆弄袖扣。

闵玧其把手机掏出来看了一眼时间，有些不自在地把目光投向了窗外。

“为什么不看我？”田柾国毫不顾忌前排驾驶座的司机，抓着闵玧其的手轻轻凑了上去。“你转过头看看我。”

闵玧其转过头，“看了。”

田柾国在闵玧其嘴唇上飞快地亲一下，“我先送你回学校。”

“把你电话留给我。”快到学校的时候闵玧其把自己的手机递给田柾国，“可以吗？”

“你要的话当然也可以。”田柾国接了手机输入自己的号码，然后直接把电话拨了出去。他把自己的手机拿出来晃了晃，“我会存下来的。”

“好。”闵玧其笑了笑。

回学校的时候已经过了饭点，但闵玧其一点不觉得饿。他直接回了宿舍，在宿舍不那么舒.服的床上昏睡一晚后，发现即使是在梦里田柾国也没有放过自己。田柾国就像是有着一张纯良无害面容的小恶魔，一点一点，带着笑容把人往沼泽里带。

可自己好像也是心甘情愿的。

就像那场没看完的电影，自己就是那个人类的少女。

只是自己并不知道结局如何。

-

“不好意思闵先生，这周的钢琴课也暂时取消。给你带来的不便还忘谅解。”

依然是在周五晚的八点多接到了管家毫无感情色彩的电话。嘴上说着抱歉但语气中却没有一点歉意。闵玧其皱皱眉，说了一声“好。”

“既然这样，我就先不打扰了。再见。”管家例行公事般准备挂掉电话，闵玧其突然出声叫住他，“请等一下。”

“闵先生还有什么疑问吗？”管家的语气冷冰冰，好似还有些不耐心，不愿意多和他说。

闵玧其明知道对方看不到，脸上还是挂起了笑容。“我想问一下，柾国......”说完便立刻改口，“你们少爷是出什么事了吗？我没有其他意思，就是关心一下。如果钢琴课不打算继续的话可以直接告诉我，我也好提前安排。”

电话那边沉默了许久，“少爷不太好。”

闵玧其一下抓紧了手机，“他怎么了？”

“闵先生现在在学校吗？”在得到闵玧其肯定的回答以后管家重新开口，“半小时以后司机能到，你方便的话可以过来看看他。”

电话中只留下忙音。

闵玧其愣了一会儿，实在想不通田柾国是出了什么不太好的事。虽然他和田柾国彼此存了电话，但自那次分开以后就没有再联系过。倒不是闵玧其不想主动，只是他考虑太多，总觉得对方是对那个下雨天发生的事情有了后悔的心情，那么这样看来，不联系可能就是最好的选择。如果今天自己没有叫住管家多问那么一句，是不是两个人就再没有见面的机会了呢？ 

-

再一次踩上楼梯的时候闵玧其没头没脑地想起一个童话故事。美丽的长发女孩被狠心的女巫锁在高高的塔顶，哪里也去不了。某天骑着白马过路的王子被女孩的歌声吸引，几番磨难以后终于和女孩幸福的生活在一起。【出处是格林童话里的《莴苣姑娘》】

今天管家没有跟着一起上楼。他在院子门口等着闵玧其，接到人以后往里引了引，随即便停在了楼梯口。“闵先生去过少爷的房间，应该找得到吧？我就不跟着一起上去了。”他顿了顿，“他不想见到我。”

闵玧其的脚步很慢很轻。他不知道对方是否知道自己的到来—踏进院子的时候他抬头看过，田柾国那间房还亮着灯，垂下来的窗帘被风吹的快要溢出四边的框，张牙舞爪的在越来越往下沉淀的天色里显得可怖极了。

指关节在门上轻轻叩了两下，走廊静悄悄的，像有怪物吞掉了所有声音。

“别来烦我！”随着应答一起来的还有什么东西摔碎的声音。

闵玧其一愣，又重新敲了门，“是我。”

安静地等待几秒以后，房间门开了。田柾国站在房间里，脸上的表情又是惊喜又是不好意思，“你，你怎么来了？”

闵玧其偏头往里面粗略扫一眼，“刚才摔了什么？没弄到自己吧。”

田柾国脸一红，“不是什么重要的东西。”他抓着门框，“你要进来吗？”

闵玧其很想抬起手替对方理一理某一处翘起来的头发，但是他克制地把手捏成拳头，默默背到了身后。“我可以进来吗？如果你不介意的话。”

“我当然不介意。”田柾国猛地侧过身子，“你进来吧。”

走进去才发现刚才摔碎的是床头的台灯。

闵玧其看了看那堆无法再复原的碎片，一抬头正好看见田柾国尴尬地站在旁边要笑不笑的。“你站到一边去，别踩着了。”田柾国好像习惯了光脚，圆润的脚趾头像是陷在地毯中一样，看起来十分可爱。

田柾国拉拉闵玧其，“你别管，我叫人来收。”

-

当房间只剩下两个人的时候，气氛又有点奇怪。

先前闵玧其帮着把台灯的“遗体”往外运输，结果被管家悄悄叫过去拜托他哄田柾国吃点东西。闵玧其正发愁要怎么开口，抓着他手玩个不停的田柾国就突然发问，“他们叫你过来，你就过来了，你吃饭了吗？”

闵玧其刚要点头，愣了一下连忙否认，“我以为我要失去这份工作了，所以没吃。你呢？要不要陪我吃点东西。”

“好啊。”田柾国从后面抱住闵玧其，脸贴在对方背上蹭了蹭。

“前段时间你出什么事了吗？怎么都没有安排上课。”闵玧其任由田柾国躺在自己腿上，伸手帮他轻轻揉着肚子。

田柾国眯着眼睛，很是惬意。“我生病了，所以不想上课。”

闵玧其突然停下动作，“田柾国，不要骗我。我不希望你骗我。”

“因为我不想你讨厌我啊。”田柾国说话的声音很轻。

“其实就是很老套的故事。”田柾国拉过闵玧其的手盖在自己的眼睛上，“父母留下的遗产让两个儿子反目成仇。其实我没想要争什么，但是哥哥他不相信我。所以我不需要做别的，只要安安静静、乖乖地待在这栋房子里就好，这样至少我还能衣食无忧。”

闵玧其叹了一口气。

“那次跟你一起离开是我骗了管家，我骗他说哥哥要我去参加晚宴。但看着你走进学校以后我就只能回去，因为我没有别的地方可以去。其实我只是想多跟你待一会儿。”

“后来哥哥知道了，很生气。”

“我解释过和你没关系，但他不信，所以停了几次课。”

“你能来，我真的很开心。”

-

留宿成了理所应当的事情。

睡觉之前田柾国说了太多太多的话，昏昏欲睡快闭眼之前还紧紧抓着闵玧其的衣角反复要求他不许趁自己睡着了偷偷溜走。

“我能往哪儿去？”闵玧其揉揉他的头，“安心睡吧。”

很快耳边就传来均匀的呼吸声，闵玧其还不困，轻轻转过去背对着对方把手机拿出来玩。没一会儿身后的人就用手揽着他的腰，闵玧其的整个背部都因为田柾国的靠近被烘到暖呼呼的。

暴雨又开始下。

闵玧其给同寝的室友发了消息，拜托对方帮自己把衣服收一下。对方很快回了ok，又问闵玧其是不是恋爱了，怎么一到周五就见不着人。闵玧其打好一个“是”，但随即点了删除。光标在聊天窗口不停闪动，闵玧其想了一会儿打下一排字。

[我在做钢琴家教的小孩儿家里。]

显然对方对这个话题很感兴趣。

[不是周末上课吗？怎么今天就过去了，还留宿？]

[他家里出了点事，我过来陪陪他。]

[这样啊......]

自己做的事好像早就已经超出了安全范围，闵玧其心里乱成一团，正想翻身换个睡姿的时候突然听到房间门被人从外面推开了。走廊的灯光跟着一起泄入，有一个陌生的、刻意压低了的男声缓缓开口，“他已经睡了吗？”

“很早就睡了。”这是管家。

“吃过饭吗？”男声又问了。

“吃了点。”管家顿了顿，“心情大概也好了一些。”

“那就好。”

光线一点点被回收，就在房间门快要关拢的那一刻，闵玧其听到管家叫了一声“大少爷”，接着那剩下的声音就全部被隔绝在门外。闵玧其松了一口气，这才发现自己手心里满是汗。看来那个人就是田柾国口中的哥哥了，幸好对方没有走进来看，不然他真不知道应该怎么解释。也多亏管家没有多嘴，闵玧其拉了拉被角，这一动，没想到就弄醒了身边的人。田柾国往他身边凑了一下，“你还没睡吗？”

闵玧其下意识捂住他的嘴巴，小声解释，“你哥哥刚才来过。”

-  
即使有雨声做掩护，但闵玧其还是觉得他们两个人太大胆了。

有关于“哥哥”的话题仿佛是一个禁忌—即使黑暗中看不清田柾国脸上的表情，但闵玧其还是从他的鼻息中感受到了一些慌乱。田柾国呼出的气柔柔地喷在掌心，湿润又带着一点点温度。闵玧其缓缓移开手，怕把人闷坏，“他怎么突然过来了？”

田柾国愣了几秒，“不知道。”顿了顿又说，“我不知道他在想什么。他想过来我也不能拦着他。”

闵玧其摸摸田柾国的头，“算了，别想了，继续睡吧。”

“睡不着。”田柾国重新躺下去，找了舒服的姿势贴在闵玧其身上，“都怪你吵醒我。”这完全是不讲理、带着撒娇的抱怨。

闵玧其笑笑也不否认，“所以要我给你讲睡前故事么？要听什么，《白雪公主》还是《青蛙王子》？”

田柾国把脸埋在闵玧其肩膀附近偷偷地小声笑，“你不能更新一下故事库吗？这些故事也太老套了吧？”然后他的屁股上挨了一下，闵玧其的声音就在头顶，“那你想听什么故事？夜光手表吗？”

田柾国拼命摇头，憋着气笑够了以后才起身压过去，“不如我们做一些睡前运动。”

闵玧其伸手搂了搂身上的人，“你哥哥在。”

田柾国用脚趾头磨蹭着闵玧其露出来的小腿皮肤，一下一下，像是危险的信号。“谁管他？反正这么大的雨也没人能听见。”

然后就变成了现在的模样。

闵玧其觉得自己像是戒不掉某种药物的成瘾患者，嘴唇贴着田柾国脖子后面的那片肌肤反复流连—他对田柾国的皮肤上了瘾。

田柾国趴跪在窗台上，膝盖下面垫着从地板上随意抓起来的某一张小尺寸地毯。他的手肘正好能靠在窗台上，支撑着身体承受从后而来的冲撞。是有些疼，但比起快要让大脑神经爽到麻痹的快感实在是微不足道。早就准备好的润滑剂在这个深夜终于派上用场，田柾国看着楼下园圃里被雨点不停击打的花，努力抽离自己的意识方便闵玧其的手指探入开拓。

接着是比手指还要过分的东西。

田柾国没忍住叫了出来，随即他立刻埋下头把呜咽用手臂堵住。闵玧其的胸膛靠过来，左手也摸索着递到了他嘴边，“觉得不舒服就咬我吧。”

田柾国从指尖开始往里一边吞一边拿舌尖舔，他在撒娇，他在刻意讨好，他在期盼更多。手指抚摸过牙床也会有感觉，疯狂分泌的唾液也来不及吞咽，呻吟和言语一并从喉咙中溢出，然后再被雨声打碎。

闵玧其再一次感叹正在被自己进入的人柔软的有些过分。田柾国很配合，颤抖着双腿抬高屁股。缓缓抽插的时候会表达不满，稍稍直起身子往后扭动腰肢，要求闵玧其更快一些。

闵玧其是第一次，第一次这样对一个男孩子，如果他再清醒一点，那他应该会想到田柾国还未成年。可费洛蒙的吸引力他无法抗拒，更无法抗拒主动又可爱的田柾国。

“不要拿出来。”田柾国越说越小声，“就射在里面。”

闵玧其咬住他的耳朵外廓，“我没带套。”

“怎么？你怕我怀孕吗？”田柾国转过头笑了笑。闵玧其顺势捏住他的下巴，“我怕你难受。”

田柾国差不多是跟闵玧其前后脚射出来，闵玧其的那东西又热又烫打在内壁上，弄得他一下子也被激了出来，大概窗台下方的壁纸上全都弄脏了吧。

两个人折腾到凌晨才睡下，结果闵玧其不知自己睡了有多久又再一次醒过来，窗外的雨点声已经听不到了，只是天色还暗沉着，什么都看不太真切。他下意识地看向身边睡得很安稳的田柾国，突然有了一种很眼熟的感觉。

是在哪里见过的。

可到底是哪里呢？

-

钢琴课又恢复如初。

依然是周六的下午，依然是引领着上楼的管家。只不过闵玧其没有有书房里见到田柾国，而是按照管家说的，推开了隔壁那间的房门。

“你在做什么？”

闵玧其哭笑不得地看着躺在浴缸里的田柾国，蹲下去揉了揉他的头发。浴缸里的水只放了一半，泡泡倒是很丰盈的样子。田柾国歪歪斜斜地倒在里面，旁边的小架子上还有个酒杯。

“玧其哥，你来了。”田柾国睁开眼就冲着闵玧其笑，“我喝酒了。”

“嗯，我看出来了。”闵玧其小心地移开酒瓶和架子，“今天又不打算乖乖练琴吗？”他凑近闻了闻，“你现在像是熟透了的葡萄。”

田柾国听完他说的话也抬起手送到自己鼻子前认真闻了闻，“像吗？我不觉得。”

闵玧其抓开田柾国的手，“你自己是闻不出来的。”他顿了顿，又问，“所以现在酒也喝完了，你是不是该乖乖洗个澡睡午觉？”反正他来这里也不是什么正儿八经上课的老师，不过是陪着田柾国消磨时间。

田柾国低头看看自己浸在温水和泡沫中的躯体，“我还以为自己是脱光了才进来的，结果……”结果是喝醉了产生了错觉，白衬衣和牛仔裤好端端地穿在身上，甚至因为泡过水，紧贴在皮肤上十分不舒服。

闵玧其笑个不停，“所以说小孩子不能随便喝酒。”他站起来，居高临下地看着田柾国，“我去把浴袍拿过来给你。”

田柾国举起手作出要抱的姿势，“你先帮我脱一下衣服，我没劲儿。”他微微撅嘴，“而且你要陪我一起睡。”

闵玧其拿他的撒娇没辙。“知道了。”他把田柾国稍稍扶住，“裤子可能有点难脱，你小心点站起来。”说完他就被田柾国拉过去亲住了。

“我好喜欢哥。”

接吻的空隙田柾国还笑着说了这么一句。

闵玧其捏着田柾国的下巴，“真心话还是喝醉了的胡话？”

“你说呢？”田柾国干脆伸手搂住闵玧其的脖子，“裤子可能脱不下来了。”他舌尖扫过闵玧其的耳廓，“闵玧其，我硬了。”

-

闵玧其也挤进了浴缸。

两个人额头互相抵住，亲昵地交换接吻。快感来势汹汹，根本来不及按下暂停键。闵玧其把田柾国的衬衣下摆从牛仔裤里扯出来，手掌直接按在小腹上顺着往上摸去。这是他头一回看田柾国穿成这样，但那也不再重要。

泡过水完全湿掉的衣服脱下来扔到一边就可以不用管，泡沫盖住水面把偶尔从缝隙中透露出来的肤色映衬到不真实。

田柾国手扶着浴缸两边，仰起脖子大力呼吸。这是互相占有的关系，他明白的。流动的水像是被两个人的动作搅动到开始荡漾，每一次被进入的时候都会有一种自己其实是鱼的错觉。他不知道闵玧其是不是他的水，但他知道他需要他。

接吻的时候连带着脊柱都在颤抖，那种灵魂一点点被抽空的感觉并不可怕，浑身轻飘飘的仿佛从背部中央开始往两侧延伸出了翅膀。可坐下去的时候又体会到了真实与深刻，闵玧其的动作十分温柔，但那只是表面，实际上还是在扮演不断掠夺的侵略者。

田柾国又想起第一次见到闵玧其的时候，那时的他好像急匆匆从什么地方跑了过来，满头是汗。后来经人介绍的时候才知道闵玧其是在打篮球赛，田柾国站在一行人的最外侧，不起眼，但是可以肆无忌惮地打量闵玧其。大概是因为去之前下过一场雨，所以走在林荫道上并没有很凉快反而闷闷的。田柾国本来不大情愿跟着哥哥去学校做什么所谓的赞助、慈善，但抗议无效，他哥直接威胁说要停零花钱......所以他第一眼看到闵玧其就觉得自己这趟来的真值。

晚饭是校方安排的，闵玧其也去了。为了不加入那些无趣的交谈，田柾国索性坐在一边安安静静地吃饭—顺便继续看闵玧其。闵玧其吃的不多，倒是端着杯子喝了不少酒，田柾国看得直皱眉，后来趁闵玧其去洗手间的时候他在桌子下面踩了他哥一脚，“你悠着点。”本想用兄友弟恭的借口糊弄过去，哪知道他哥嘴角一弯就笑了，压低了声音问他是不是看上了谁。这才有了后面的钢琴老师戏码......

“在想什么呢？”

闵玧其不满田柾国在这种时候还会出神，他向上顶了顶，“你也太不专心了。”

闵玧其第一次来家里教钢琴的时候田柾国还有些懊恼对方竟然对自己没有任何印象，但是现在想想，那些自己刻意留下的破绽就像是必经之路上埋下的定时炸弹，闵玧其总能慢慢发现的。至于别的，他还是先享受眼下吧。

爱你处处是破绽。


End file.
